


Mommy Dean

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning after returning from hell, Dean wakes up to find himself pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dean

Sam’s ginormous body was putting out body heat that was stifling in the closeness of the room, his hand splayed out on Dean’s stomach, his mop of hair covered Dean’s shoulder.

“Sam.” Dean pushed at him, but Sam only moaned and shifted so his leg was between Dean’s. “Come on Sam, it’s hot.”

“You’re hot.” Sam mumbled, but he rubbed his head on Dean’s shoulder and slowly lifted it. “Um…Dean?”

“Come on Sasquatch, get off me.”

“I think something’s wrong.” Sam was sitting up, his hand still on Dean’s stomach.

“Yeah, you’re a furnace and it’s hot in here.”

“No, bigger than that.”

Dean shoved his elbows under him and pushed Sam out of the way. Sam’s hand was still on his stomach, but his stomach was…well, big. “That’s not normal.”

“It moved.” Sam said, his eyes big as they met Dean’s.

“What do you mean, moved?” Dean pushed his hand away.

“There’s something in there.”

Dean struggled to his feet and into the bathroom. The lights flickered as he stared at himself. “What the fuck?” He swallowed, his hands framing the round of his stomach. He looked like he was pregnant. Which was ridiculous.

“Dean…you look like you’re—“

Dean held up his hand to stop him. “No. Don’t say it. I’m not. Guys don’t get…” He shook his head. There had to be another explanation. “Call Bobby. It’s gotta be a hex or a demon thing or something….maybe that thing we hit last month? I got really sick after, remember?”

Sam disappeared back into the bedroom and Dean stared at himself. Pregnant. Like at least 6 months, judging by size alone. Dean frowned at his reflection, his hand rubbing over the belly. Under the skin, something moved, following his hand. Pregnant.

 

 

“No, overnight, Bobby. He was fine when we went to bed.” Sam shook his head as Dean sat on the bed watching him pace. He had every bit of food with him, shoving HoHos and pretzels into his mouth in rapid succession. “Gross.” Sam mouthed at him.

Dean shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, no we aren’t sure. This has never---okay, yeah. We’re on our way.” Sam hung up the phone. “We have to find you something to wear. Bobby wants us to meet him.”

Sam rummaged through their clothes, eventually coming up with a pair of cut of sweats he didn’t remember owning, and a sweatshirt that had been their father’s. He threw them at his brother and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out, Dean hadn’t moved. He was sitting on the bed, holding the sweatshirt to his face. “Dean?”

There was a sniffling sound. “Are you…okay?”

“This was Dad’s.” His voice was trembling and when he looked up there were tears in his eyes.

“Are you…crying?”

Dean shook his head slowly. “No. No. Of course not. You’re the girl here, Sammy.”

Sam raised both eyebrows and smirked. “Your stomach says otherwise.”

“Fuck you.”

“I don’t think you’re in any shape for that.”

Dean threw pretzels at him before climbing off the bed and struggling into the clothes.

 

 

 

“Wow.”

“Thanks. Helpful.” Dean rolled his eyes as Bobby ran his hand over Dean’s stomach.

“You weren’t kidding.”

Dean slapped his hand away. “Enough with the belly rubbing and more of the telling me how to fix it.”

Bobby was still grinning when he pulled off his hat and scrubbed at his head. “Well…first thing is to figure out what it is.”

“It’s a demon baby thing inside my body!” Dean exclaimed. “What’s to figure out?”

“Well, we don’t know that.” Bobby said. “I got us set up with a friend. He’s going to…have a look.”

“A look?” Dean pushed off the car and stalked around Bobby. “What does that mean?”

“With an ultrasound, dumbass.” Sam said, his hand dropping on Dean’s shoulder. “Get a look at what it is, so we can figure out how to get it out.”

Sam’s hand was comforting and Dean leaned into it for a minute, breathing in and trying to stay focused. He was still hungry, and he had to pee, and the damn thing inside him was rolling around like a fucking Olympic gymnast. And to top it all off, he was horny as all get out.

“Fine. But this thing is coming out of me.”

 

 

The hospital was busy, all the better for sneaking in a pregnant man. Dean sat in the wheelchair and let Sam cover his protruding stomach with a blanket. Together Sam and Bobby moved them through the halls and into an elevator, getting off on the maternity floor. They got a few funny looks then, but Bobby escorted them into a doctor’s office and closed the door behind them, checking the blinds and throwing the lock.

“Sam, Dean, this here is Dr. Charles Handy. He’s dealt with hunters before.”

Dr. Handy stood, smiling and shaking Sam’s hand. “So, let me see.”

Dean pulled the blanket aside and the sweatshirt up. “Hmm…Okay, let’s get you into the exam room and see what’s going on in there, shall we?”

Dean bit down the acid response that he wanted to give him, following him through a door and into a glaringly white room. “Take off your shirt and lay down on the table.” Dr. Handy instructed as he went to the corner for a machine on wheels. Dean got the shirt off fine, but when it came to getting on the table…not so much. His stomach made the maneuver difficult.

Sam held out a hand, helping him up onto the table.

“Now, this will be a little cold.” The doctor squirted some blue gunk on his protruding stomach and Dean shivered, his eyes darting to Sam and back to the screen on the machine. The doctor moved toward him with some kind of wand in his hand, pressing it against Dean’s stomach, his eyes on the machine. “Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Dr. Handy rubbed the wand over his stomach in a slow pass, stopping as an image formed on the screen. “Hmmm.”

Dean squinted at the screen, trying to make the snowy image into something that made sense. “What ‘hmm’?”

“Relax, Mr. Winchester.” Dr. Handy’s hand moved again and the image became clearer. There was a head and hands…and a tiny pulse in the bottom of the image.

“What is that?” Dean asked, pointing.

“That, is your daughter’s heartbeat.”

“Daughter…” Sam’s brows were pulled together, his face pinched. “Wait. What?”

Dr. Handy pulled his hand away and reached for a towel, wiping Dean’s stomach. “From what I can see, what you have in there is a healthy, human baby girl.”

“That’s not possible.” Dean pushed up on his elbows. “Right?” He looked to Sam and Bobby for confirmation.

“Well, I want to run a few tests to be sure.” The doctor wiped his hands and moved across the room, coming back with a covered tray. “Some blood work. I can have a positive answer for you in a few days.”

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Winchester. You’re having a baby.” Dr. Handy said with a wry grin as Dean sat in the chair in his office, his fingers rubbing over the belly.

“You’re sure?”

“Tests all came back clean. You have a very healthy, very normal baby in there.”

“Normal?” Dean’s panic level was nearly maxed out. He couldn’t sit still, and he couldn’t stop eating. “This isn’t normal.”

“Not by any of my standards, no.” Dr. Handy agreed. “But, I may have an explanation.”

“We’re listening.” Sam said. He was a little on edge himself. Dean moved his hand to Sam’s, caressing it lightly. He couldn’t blame his brother, he’d been awfully hard to live with the last few days.

“Well, it took some research, but I did find one similar instance. About ten years ago, in North Dakota. A man woke up one morning to find he was pregnant, and his wife wasn’t. Turns out she had made a deal with a demon, he got the baby and the house. She got the money and ten years of running one of the richest companies in the world.”

“Deal?” Dean turned to look at Sam, who had that pinched look again.

“Crossroads demon.” Sam said, exhaling. “Great.”

“What happened to the guy?”

Dr. Handy folded his hands together. “He died.”

“He what?” Dean jumped up, pacing around the chair.

“Dean—“

“No…” Dean shook his head. “It comes out. Now.”

“If we try to take her out now, the chances are very small that she’d survive.” Dr. Handy said. “As near as I can figure it, you have another two months to full term.”

“How did the other guy die?” Sam asked, rising to come guide Dean back to the chair.

“He went into labor, but a man’s body is not made to deliver a baby, and by the time he got to someone who could help, it was too late. Both the baby and the father died.”

Dean sank into the chair. He was pregnant. With an actual baby. “So what are we going to do?” he heard Sam asking.

“We keep an eye on him, and when the baby is more viable, I can operate. Deliver her, save both of them.”

 

 

“I don’t like this Sam.” Dean said as he struggled out of the Impala’s passenger seat. When did the damn thing get so close to the ground? He waddled to where Sam was squatting in the center of the crossroads, tin box in hand.

“You’d rather wait and see if you can deliver it?”

“Her.” Dean corrected, though when he’d stopped thinking of the baby as an it he couldn’t remember.

“Dean…this demon did this to you.”

“I know. I just…” He laid his hand protectively over his stomach. “She’s counting on me.”

Sam made a frustrated sound and started burying the box. It wasn’t even fully covered when they heard footsteps.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Winchester boys.” They turned, Dean stepping behind his brother slightly, both hands holding his stomach. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out.”

“Undo it.” Sam said forcefully.

The demon laughed, her eyes rolling. “Really now, haven’t we already had that conversation, Sam? You know I can’t.”

“Tell me why.” Dean said, peeking out around his brother. “You **can** do that.”

She smiled, crossing the open road slowly. Her hand reached out, touching Dean’s stomach until he pulled away. “Made a deal. Some wench you fucked before you went into the pit…didn’t want the baby, she wanted power. Gave me her soul for ten years of real power…and the chance to give the baby back to its daddy. I couldn’t resist an offer like that, could I?”

“Wait…are you saying this kid is mine?” Dean asked, circling around Sam, keeping his brother between him and the demon. “Really mine?”

“Yep, all yours, Dean. You should be more careful where you stick that cock of yours.”

She headed back the way she came, pausing at the edge of the road. “I’ll see you around boys.”

Dean sat down hard in the gravel. Not only was she there inside him, but she was his…legitimately his.

“Dean?”

“She…I’m a dad, Sam.”

“I heard.” Sam squatted next to him, his big hand on Dean’s head. “You okay?”

“I don’t know…I…” He hadn’t really let himself think about it…about what came after she was born. He’d focused on figuring out how and why. Now he knew…and he wasn’t sure what came next.

“Let’s start by heading back to the doctor. He said he wanted to see you by Friday.”

Dean nodded and let his brother pull him up off the ground. It had been three weeks since the morning he woke up like this. Three weeks of non-stop eating and peeing and crying over the stupidest things. Dr. Handy said it was his hormones, but Dean sometimes felt like he was possessed.

And that didn’t touch the way his craving for sex had gone through the roof. Or the way he was convinced Sam didn’t want him anymore because he was fat. And that just set him off again as Sam helped into the car.

Sam sighed. “What is it now, Dean?”

“Nothing.” Dean said gruffly, hoping it would hide the emotion.

Sam squatted down beside him. “Tell me.” His voice was gentle, his hand soft as it wiped away the tear that had spilled.

“It’s stupid.” Dean argued, trying to pull his feet into the car, but Sam’s hands had landed on his knees, holding them down.

“This about the sex thing again?”

Dean sighed in frustration. “I hate this.”

“Doctor said it was normal.” Sam kissed him then, rising up enough to press Dean back across the seat. His hands slid to Dean’s pants, easing down the elastic band. Dean struggled to sit back up, even as Sam bent over him, licking over his cock.

“Sam—“

“Shh…” Sam swallowed him down, and Dean’s cock responded. But then, here lately it responded to Sam peeing or Sam eating or Sam sharpening his knife. Dean groaned at that thought, remembering the way he’d had to hide in the bathroom jacking off until Sam had finished.

Sam’s tongue flicked over him and despite himself, Dean was coming.

“Better?” Sam asked as he helped Dean sit back up.

He nodded petulantly as Sam circled the car, climbing in behind the wheel and setting them off, back to the doctor, back to figuring out what came next. Sam’s hand slid across the seat, taking his lightly. “You know I think you’re hot, no matter about the belly.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. “Just drive Sam.”

He was going to be a father. To a little girl. He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his pregnant belly. Pregnant. He drifted to sleep as they drove down the back roads of forgotten countryside.

 

 

The hospital was quiet, the night shift running smooth. Dean fidgeted nervously as Dr. Handy prepped the room around him. He was laying on the table, feeling ridiculously exposed, though everything but his stomach was draped and covered. Sam was standing next to him, hidden behind a mask, his eyes flooded with concern. Dean rolled his eyes.

The drugs were already working, he couldn’t move his lower body. “Okay, Mr. Winchester, we’re ready to begin.”

There were risks, of course. One or both of them might not make it…but if they didn’t do this now, neither of them would. She’d be small, nearly a month pre-mature, but she was a Winchester. Dean figured that had to count for something.

Sam held his hand while the doctor worked. Dean looked at the ceiling, at Sam, anywhere but at his stomach or the mirror. He wasn’t squeamish…not after everything he’d seen and done, but this was different somehow.

There was an odd pulling sensation, then a weak cry. Then Dr. Handy was turning around, laying a squealing pink body on his chest while he worked at cleaning her up. “Dean…oh my god, Dean.” Sam was misty eyed as he leaned over them. “Look at her.”

“Would you like to cut the cord?”

Sam nodded, sniffling as he followed the doctor’s pointing finger to make the cut. The baby cried loudly and Dean struggled to sit up before the doctor pushed him back down. “I still need to close you up. You’ll get to see her in a minute.”

Dean reached for her as Sam lifted her, bundling a blanket around her little body. “Shh…little Mary….Daddy’s here.”

“Hey! What makes you the Daddy?” Dean asked.

Sam was grinning. Dean could tell, even with the mask on. “Because clearly you’re the Mommy, Dean.”


End file.
